crafthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenskins
The Greenskins are a highly primitive race of paganistic-raiders that come from the eastern region of Elmare. The term "Greenskin" is a common descriptive term used by civilized Elmare nations to refer to Orcs, Goblins, and other subspecies of the Greenskin race. Biology Greenskins typically manifest into two dominant groups, the Orcs and the Goblins. However it is not unheard of to see variations of the species arise due to their seemingly highly unstable nature. Orcs are a brutish, warlike subspecies of Greenskin, valuing power and strength over other aspects. They have a natural predisposition to being bulky, tall creatures, averaging at 6 feet though it is not unheard of for Orcs to become even taller. While typically green, there are brown and grey Orcs, though depending on the tribe of Greenskin they come from they may very well be exterminated for being "Unorcy". All Orcs have jaws filled with yellow teeth that jut out from their under bite. Orcs are typically fouled smelled, naturally bald (though there are exceptions), and possess red eyes. While Goblins, on the contrary, are smaller and weak in comparison to their orc brethren, though they make up for it with their furtiveness and guile. Ranging from 2 ft to 4 ft, they are hunched creatures physically not too dissimilar from Orcs. While thriving in the Steppes in their Nomad Tribes, Orc Tribes typically take on Goblins as slaves or servants. While not an equal symbiotic relationship, Goblins are a guaranteed workforce to the Orc Tribes that have them, while the non-nomad Goblins are protected by their Orc overseers. Reproduction While unknown how Greenskins reproduce due to the lack of a female-counterpart to the typical "masculine" Orc, the mystery has lead to the rise of multiple popular theories in the Elmare Kingdoms. For example the Herragonist Humans believe that Greenskins are actually dead-Elves forced to walk upon the earth again by Varalica as punishment for their lack of faith in Herragon. While the zealous Dwarves believe that Greenskins simply crawl out of the earth, not unlike the popular human belief of rats being born from piles of hay.The Elves on the other hand view Greenskins as a balancing force in the universe as per the laws of Vocur, stating that the light brought by Elves must be countered by the darkness inflicted by the Greenskins. Prominent Greenskins Throgga Bigteef : '''A malicious grey-skinned Orc Warboss, stories tell of how he resides in the Orc Mountains on a mighty throne made out of the skulls of his victims. In reality however, Throgga Bigteef is one of three prominent Greenskin chieftains that control the untamed regions of Elmare. '''Mogduk : '''A long dead Orc Warboss who is well known for his failed defense of the desert regions of Elmare against the initial Dwarven colonization of Elmare. Greenskins typically remark in distaste on the mention of Mogduk, stating that he is a "teef-less un-ork". '''Zomhad Skulmuncha : A legendary white Orc Warboss that was once nearly exterminated the elven populations, he was struck down by the traitorous goblin Vumzrig. After Zomhad's death the Third Waagh fell into infighting, allowing the Elves to exploit the chaos and gain the upper hand against the Greenskins for the next century. Akka Teefsnatcha : Bonuk Facescratcha : Khugnag Bloodspitta : Azzguz Stuntiekicka :